1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a headrest for a patient-bearing surface, especially that of an operating table.
2. Background Art
A headrest is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,012 B2, which rest consists of a U-shaped part and a plate-shaped section lying between the legs of the U. In the case of a patient lying on his or her back the head of the patient is supported by both of the parts. In the case of the patient lying on his or her stomach the plate-shaped part is swung away so that the head of the patient lies with the forehead on the middle bar of the U, and at least the mouth and nose of the patient lie free. The headrest in its entirety is essentially flat and is cushioned. In the case of the patient lying on his or her back as well as the case of the patient lying on his or her stomach the head is not laterally supported.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,184 a lounge chair is known which is provided with a plate-shaped headrest. In the plate-shaped headrest an opening is formed which is surrounded by a circular, not entirely closed, cushion which is fastened to the plate by push buttons. In this case also, the head of the person can be supported with the person lying on his or her back or with the person lying on his or her stomach, with the face lying free. The headrest is however not well adopted to the shape of human heads and is unsuited to support the head of a patient during an operation where the patient has to be held motionless for a long time and in such a way that the patient is not injured for example by pressure points or the like.
WO 01/76403 A1 shows a headrest including a helmet-like curved rest shell with openings for the eye parts, mouth and nose and a foam material cushion with corresponding openings for the support of the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,441 B1 shows a headrest for supporting the face of a patient with the rest having a board on which a foam material cushion is arranged and into which cushion is cut a contour with a hollow space for the eye parts, mouth and nose.
The invention has as its object the provision of a headrest of the previously mentioned kind which allows the head of the patient to be securely held in a desired position both in the case of the patient lying on his or her back and the case of the patient lying on his or her stomach, and for the patient to be supported with comfort.